


A Little Pie For The Wrangler

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cowboy, Cowboy Gladiolus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, friendships, reader point of view, sex on the table, unprotected intercourse, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: As the owner and cook of the Regaltrice, you worked long hours kneading bread and putting buns in the oven. But that didn't mean you didn't have time to become the dessert of a certain cowboy wrangler and him attempting to put a bun in your oven.





	A Little Pie For The Wrangler

**Author's Note:**

> Little idea I had a while back. Did so much research that didn't make the end cut, but that was all worth it. Hope you all enjoy it and apologies for any mistakes. 
> 
> Planning to try and post every Wednesday, so lets hope I can keep a schedule.

A Little Pie For The Wrangler

The Balouve Outpost, so originally named after the nearby Balouve Mines, buzzed with activity as the miners came back from another day of hard labour. Many made their way towards either the saloon for a stiff drink and some company or they went to one of the boarding houses that had been founded over the years. One of them was the Regaltrice Boarding House, one of the few boarding houses in the Outpost.

You, with your sisters Olivine and Sage, had worked hard to set up the Regaltrice. It had all started with a little wagon where you cooked and served pies to the many hungry miners that worked in the Balouve Mines. Through Sage’s keen business nose and hard work, you and your sisters managed to move from a little wagon to a little house with laundry facilities and renting out tents to the miners. Eventually, you three had saved up enough money to set up the boarding house where miners and cowboys could rent rooms to live in.

It had made you so proud. Things hadn’t been easy, it never was being a woman in a man’s world. Nevertheless, the Regaltrice was renowned for their pies and good lodgings. Things were never quiet. At least it felt like it.

Your sleeves were rolled up to the elbow as you worked on kneading the dough for the pies, getting ready for the evening crowd who wanted pies. In the morning, you baked fresh bread for them. Already sliced with a little hunk of butter for them to put on later so it wasn’t just bread.

Yes, they were your clients, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t give them a little bit extra – even though the kind of supplies you had available were limited and asked you to be creative. These men were far away from home, away from their own families. The least you could do was to give them some small comforts. That was why every Sunday, in the morning you made eggs and bacon, and in the evening you made a hearty stew. It made staying at the Regaltrice Boarding House a popular place.

“Are you on the menu today, Y/N?” A whine followed that sentence not even a second later, accompanied by a dull smack. You didn’t even need to look up to know owner of the deep gruff voice.

“Gladiolus,” you greeted the large cowboy amused as he rubbed the back of his head, the man glaring at his fellow cowboy and friend Ignis Scientia. The other two hooligans that completed the quartet, Prompto Argentum and Noctis Lucis Caelum, either just smiled amused or rolled his eyes at their friend.

Cowboys were a common sight at the outpost as it lay on the road from the green pastures of Duscae and Cleigne to Insomnia. They usually stayed a day or three to restock, recharge, sell a few cattle and then move on to the big city.

Your eyes moved appreciatively over the largest man of the group as you kept kneading the dough before turning to Ignis. The man gave his friend one last scolding look before he gave you an apologising smile. “What this barbarian meant to say; what are the pies of the day?”

“The savoury option is Garula meat with sweet Leiden Potato, Vesprooms, and Allural Shallots. As sweet option, today we are serving dried Cleigne berries with Duscae honey.” You could already guess what the two youngest wranglers wanted with the way they drooled. The other two men seemed rather pleased as well. You gave Ignis a look which he answered with an amused shake of his head.

Yes, he remembered when he visited for the first time and had jokingly complained about being able to make better pies. Ha. He had swallowed those words rather quickly. Men and their arrogance.

“Four of the meat pie, please.”

“Ah, Iggy!”

“If you finish your dinner, I will think about getting a big one of the sweet one to share as dessert.” You merely smiled amused as you watched the three young men bicker, Iggy acting like the voice of reason. Those youngsters would stuff their faces in with honey pies if no one stopped them. You couldn’t fully blame them, you at times had difficult resisting the sweet treats yourself.

Gladio remained quiet throughout the bickering though, those dark cognac eyes of his watching you. When you met his gaze, he just gave you a toothy grin as his eyes darkened. Heat unfurled in your stomach. You had seen that look in men’s eyes every so often, but your body only reacted when it was Gladio who gave you that look. Those full lips of his curved up, those heavy eyebrows shadowing his eyes a bit.

“Four pies coming up,” you told them as you tore your gaze away from him, ignoring the little chuckle that came from the behemoth of the man. Brat. “Anything to drink with it? We got some fresh ale delivered from the McKenna’s earlier today.”

Gladio opened his mouth, Ignis shutting him up with a look, before the bespectacled man nodded to you. “Four of those too, Y/N. Thank you very much.”

You didn’t waste time giving them what they ordered. Steam still coming from the pies as they had just freshly come out of the oven. The rest of the evening went by in a rush as you moved pie after pie in and out of the oven while miners trickles in, the few girls you had hired as well rushing around.

The large room became filled with a canopy of noises; people laughing and chattering, some even singing. People always became happier when a work day was done and got some warm food in their bellies.

It was a normal evening for you, except for one thing. As you moved around, either behind your counter making your pies or talking with some of your customers, eyes followed you. It should creep you out, but you had a rather good idea who it was. And those eyes? They made you walk with an extra bounce in your step, your head held higher. A little sway in your hips. It had some of your tenants shoot harmless playful jokes at you, making you and others laugh. It was a good night.

After the clock had hit nine pm, everyone had retired for the night. If you listened closely, you could hear people talk in the floors above you. Or outside as some went back to the other boarding houses, or the tents they lived in. No one else was in the kitchen though, having been cleaned by your girls. You had sent them home as they were tuckered out after a long day, it had been busier than normal.

Not that it stopped you from doing the prep-work for the next morning. Your hands kneading and parting the dough, putting balls of it on a tray where it would rise. Some would think that kneading all kinds of dough all day would be boring, but you found it soothing. Especially after the long day. The rhythmic and steady work helped your body and mind relax so you slept better at night.

Being fully focused on your work, you did not notice when the side door opened and closed. A little scream flew out of your mind when heavy hands settled on your hips, a large presence behind you. Those hands squeezed you hips when you wanted to turn around and hit whoever dared to infiltrate your inner sanctum. “Easy there, my feisty coeurl, it is just me.” The gravelling deep voice mixed with the scent of leather, pine, and musk tingled your senses. It was ‘just’ Gladio.

“Ass,” you grumbled amused as you relaxed, his thumbs brushing over your hip bone as rough lips brushed against your temple. He was always so forward, one of the things you liked about him. It was a bit cocky though, so sure that his touch was welcomed by you.

“Yes, I have a beautiful ass.” With a roll of your eye, you tried to turn around to sass back at him but his hands prevented you. His body pressed against you intimately. His belt buckle dug against the small of your back as his bulge nestled comfortably and familiar against your behind. “Gladio, I am working.”

A hand, worn from years of handling reigns and weapons, wrapped around your throat, and a thumb pushed up your chin. Your lips quivered as you tried not to giggle as you saw the silly man was wearing his cowboy hat – although you admit it looked dashing on him. It made you want to shove a pie into his face; a childish urge you thought you had banished a long time ago.

Your breath stopped in your throat as he grind against you, his erection only becoming even though it was constrained in his tight jeans.  His hand squeezed carefully, sending a rush of adrenaline through you and an arrow of heat right to your core. He always knew how to get you going. Especially when it had been a while since the two of you had been able to spend any time in private together. Okay. Maybe you didn’t need to work. You were practically done anyways.

It was as if he could read your mind as he pulled back and spun you around, lifting you up and placed you on the edge of sturdy wooden table. He pushed your skirts up so he could stand between them, pelvis against pelvis as his hand pushed possessively against your lower back to get you closer. His smirk infuriated you in a good way so you retaliated by ripping open his flannel shirt. Buttons scattered, and he growled at you. “You better fix that, baby doll.”

The rough purr felt like fur against your skin as you pressed your hands firmly against the dark tanned skin of his. Eyes roaming over the wonder that was this man. All hard functional muscles. You knew from experience that they allowed him to swing a massive sword with ease, looked like cords in the setting sun and covered with sweat. Your thumb brushed against his nipple, watched it harder as he shuddered. The tattoo of a large bird of prey adding to his appeal.

Gladio seemed to have no patience for your exploring and touching as he placed his hand against the side of your neck and tipped up your chin, his lips pressing insistently against yours. Fingers dug into your lower back as he crushed your body against his. Almost no inch of free space between you two. His tongue pushed into your mouth eagerly, making you moan into his as he tasted like liquor and meat pie. Your toes curled as you moved your body eagerly against his. The hard ridge of his cock rubbing against your heat, making you only wetter for him.

You got lost into the sensation of the kiss, teeth nipping on lips, tongues brushing against each other. He always kissed you so carnally, like he wanted to devour you. Sometimes he did. Your nether folds became more coated with your juices as you remembered how he had used that wicked mouth of his on your most intimate parts.

“Lie back,” he murmured as he pulled back, you moving closer as you chased his lips. “Lie back.” This time his voice became deeper, more of an order as his hand pressed against your sternum. With a light pout, you obeyed as you lay back. Not caring about getting flour on your dress as your attention was fully on the cowboy between your thighs, busy undoing that dumb belt buckle of his. BAMF. He winked cheeky as you groaned and rolled your eyes. Fucking dork.

His thick fingers moved from your sternum to your breast, giving it a firm squeeze as he undid the buttons. Your tongue darted over your dry lips as you watched his cock appeared as he opened his fly, arching your back so your breast pushed against his palm. He had gone commando, so sinful. Those cognac brown eyes watched you hungrily as he pumped his cock, stroking the precum over his shaft while he kept stroking your body. “You wet for me, babe? Have you soaked your panties?”

Taking his hand off your breast, you wrapped your lips around his pointer finger and started to suck. His cock twitched as he shoved his pants lower. “Fuck.” He clearly remembered that one night when he had taken you camping, and you had gone down on him under the light of the stars. That had been a rather interesting night. Maybe you two could do it all again when he had more days off.

“Thanks getting my finger all wet for me,” he rumbled roughly as you released his finger. He moved his hand between your thigh as he used his other hand to part your thighs. The moan you let out could only be described as carnal as you grabbed the edge of the worktable. His fingers had always been wicked. It almost embarrassed you that you reacted so violently to his touch, those fingers brushing firmly over your heat. The fabric of your panties still covered it. Your defence was that it had been so long since you two had been able to be intimate.

“Yes, you’re so wet for me. My cock will slide into that wonderful heat of you without any problem. Your sheath made for my broadsword.” You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at those cheesy, but arousing words as well.

“Don’t you dare to rip them off,” you warned him sternly as he leaned forward to press kisses up and down your throat, his facial hair tickling your skin. His wicked fingers kept stroking and touching you, petting you into becoming even wetter for him.

You forced his face towards you and locked lips with him. At the same time, he pushed your panties aside so he could touch another set of lips. Thighs quivered as his body prevented you from closing them. The callousness on his pads felt good on your ultra sensitive skin, circling your entrance as he put his hand on the back of your neck, hauling you closer.

Sinful noises filled the room as he worked his fingers into you, getting you all ready for his possession as you moved your tongue against his. Your movements were frantic. Nails dragging over his chest, feeling his fingers move faster as you did so. Your walls fluttered around his fingers, feeling deliciously stretched and much better than you could ever with your own.

He could feel how impatient you were with the way you fucked yourself on his fingers. Gladio pulled back and stared down at you. The skin tight over his cheekbones and flustered as a light sheen of sweat covered his skin. It made your heat pulse with excitement as your dress felt like a restrain. While your eyes were locked, he removed his fingers and sucked on them. “Dirty man.”

“Who is about to make you a dirty woman.” Always had a reply back. Witty bastard of yours. After he sucked his fingers clean, he wrapped them around his cock and rubbed against your entrance. He growled as he sunk into you, your folds parting as did your walls as he was much thicker than his fingers. His cock curving up a little bit so he pushed against the sensitive spots inside of you. He moved slowly, but relentlessly, his hands grabbing your hips tightly so he could push deeper into you. Eyes burning as he kept staring at you, watching every movement of your face.

You felt so full when he had buried his cock balls deep inside of you. The savage smile he had on his face turning you on even more. It was a contrast with his eyes as those had a tender look in them. He leaned down and cupped your face, his lips brushing sweetly over you. “You ready?” You kissed him back with a smile. No matter how dirty you two could get, he always looked after you.

“Go for it, cowboy.” He chuckled, pressed one last kiss on your forehead before he pulled back, pulling his cock out till only the tip remained inside of you. Clutching his forearms, you gasped as he rammed back into you. Vaguely, you noticed the belt buckle digging into your skin and the roughness of his pants against you as well, but you didn’t give two shits about that. All you could care about was him fucking you with that thick cock of his as he set a punishing pace.

Most difficult thought left your mind as his cock pushed shots of pure pleasure through your veins, turning your blood into fire as your stomach tightened. He looked like sin. Hat still on his head, hair loose. Shirt ripped open by you earlier, showing off that delicious body of his. You wrapped your legs around his hips to pull him closer and deeper into you. One of his hands moved onto your stomach to rub against your clit, knowing that it was the best way to make you come next to his mouth sucking on it.

With each thrust, you moved back and forth onto the table. Walls squeezing and contracting around his cock which made him hiss and moan. You became lost in the sensation, only able to look into his eyes. Your heart beating so fast, pumping the fire through your whole body. Filth kept spilling off his lips as he flicked his thumb over your clit, fanning the fire even more.

Coming around his cock, you mewled out his name while he kept pounding into you. Struggling a bit as your walls tightened around him, trying to keep his cock deep inside of you. Then he slammed into you hard and kissed you roughly as he filled you up to the brim with his cum. Your heels digging into his behind as you felt a smaller second orgasm rush through your body.

He half lay on top of you, your breaths mingling as you both panted. Ridiculous smiles on both your lips as his powerful arm came around you to hold you close. “So, you think I just put a bun in your oven?” His voice gruff, cheeky, and wistfully amused.

He laughed as you pushed your heels deeper into his behind and picked you up like you were as light as a feather, his cock still buried inside of you. “Le’ts get you to your bed and lemme try for a second time to put a bun in that oven of yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Currently I am on Twitter: ashynnastarlig1 and also on IG: ashynnastarlight.
> 
> On twitter I will be posting snippets of wip and accept questions/ideas/potential prompts. On IG, I will be posting aesthetic boards that accompany these stories, also I will post stuff for characters such as OCs. Hope to see you all there.


End file.
